


The Promise of Tomorrow

by cosmiceverafter



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, Gunshot Wounds, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Start of Something New, Taking Chances, mentions of overdose, mentions of trauma, overcoming pain from the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmiceverafter/pseuds/cosmiceverafter
Summary: “Out of chaos comes such beauty.”Carlos re-lives the magical night he met TK as he lives in the horror of his reality.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 14
Kudos: 139





	The Promise of Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the finale and was my attempt to fill in some of the missing moments and thoughts by the characters involved. 
> 
> Thank you Junkyard Fam for inspiring me not to give up on this fic.

**The Promise of Tomorrow**

_I had all and then most of you_  
_Some and now none of you_  
_Take me back to the night we met_  
_I don't know what I'm supposed to do_  
_Haunted by the ghost of you_  
_Oh, take me back to the night we met_  
  


Carlos often wished he could go back to the night he met TK. That night in the bar with his bashful grin as he caught that twinkle in his eye. The moment they had danced together for what seemed like hours, then kissed for what felt like a lifetime, yet not long enough.

His mind kept going to TK’s husky breath up against his lips as they caressed each other’s skin; fingers exploring over new territories. The way TK’s talented hands had found his belt. A risk of pleasure. Carlos had wanted him right then and there in the bar bathroom. He’d never felt hunger like that before. It only magnified as the moments went on; a fire burning so hot that it was almost too hot for Texas. They had continued that exploration, but then TK’s mouth had popped open and he had whispered as he looked up, _“Let’s get out of here.”_

Those had been the moments Carlos thought of as TK had been rushed by him after he was shot. As a cop, Carlos had seen it all and then some. But seeing the man he was falling in love with, pass by him covered in blood and not moving, was something he wasn’t prepared for. Carlos had heard the bang from inside but didn’t understand why. Then as if he had been shocked, he understood the horror of it all. Carlos felt as if he had been drowning in a deep abyss.

_How things could change in the blink of an eye._

The thoughts of what could’ve been kept replaying in his mind as he had hurried to the hospital. He had tried to push them aside as he waited. Waited too damn long for TK to open those beautiful eyes and stare back at him once again.

But he was living in a true nightmare, one he couldn’t wake up from. Because TK hadn’t opened those eyes. _What if he never would again?_ The thought that they would possibly never be something, was something he simply couldn’t accept. That was the reality he wouldn’t face as he sat by TK’s side in the hospital. Without knowing what else to do, he softly said a prayer from his childhood and whispered, “Come back to me, _mi amor_. To _us_.”

He waited for days and days. Time lost meaning, but he never missed a day by his side. TK's Fire Fam stopped by daily as well. Carlos was grateful to start building relationships with them all. They were wonderful people. 

Owen Strand had told him what the doctors had said. It was now up to TK to wake up. The Captain never lost faith. It gave Carlos hope.

However, Carlos was scared to hope just as he had been scared to let this man from NYC come into his heart and make it his own. He was falling deeper and deeper, and he just couldn’t get out.

Carlos wanted to close the door on the memories of the night they had met. He wanted to forget that sweet smile with that beautiful gleam in those green eyes. He wanted to forget the vision of that tan skin moving over those strong muscles. He wanted to forget those talented fingers and that delicious mouth with that tongue that made his eyes roll back into his head. But most of all he wanted to forget the moment TK had fallen asleep by accident in his arms and he had watched him sleep, which had been a gift and a _curse_...for that had been the moment he knew he had fallen in too deep.

He was about to walk away for good. He just couldn’t do this anymore. TK hadn’t wanted it. He was repairing his heart. Carlos knew if he continued on this path, he’d be picking up the pieces of his own broken heart soon.

 _No_ , he had to be done. This time he’d walk away.

But then he got the call. _TK Strand had woken up._

*******

TK hadn’t remembered much. It was all a bit of a blur; something that caused his head to spin in circles. He had been here once before, hadn’t he? He really did know how to flirt with death.

They had gotten the call, and he knocked on the door. That was the last thing he remembered. Perplexingly annoying if he said so himself. Weeks later, his eyes had opened up. His father was the first person he saw. The comforting feeling was soon changed by reality. Because that was when his father told him the truth, the truth that it was a child who had shot him.

He didn’t know what to do with that.

TK felt like a lost child himself sometimes and especially now, but he wanted to help the kid out. And then he did. In doing that, a piece of him was healed as well.

Pieces also had healed and glued together tightly when he had saved the woman from the bus. As he had been under the water alongside the scared woman, he felt a calm rush through his body. He knew this was his calling in life. His purpose.

He was here to save and help people.

His duty was far from over. Now he wanted to let everyone know it.

There was work to be done. He had been given a few second chances. He wasn’t going to waste any more time… in all areas of his life.

*******

Carlos cursed long and hard as he sat on his couch rubbing his face. Why did TK repeatedly flirt with death right in front of him? _That’s his job. Your job, too._ “Screw that,” he said aloud to no one, rubbing his hair that was getting longer between his fingers.

It had been a long few days since TK had woken up. Carlos had been by his side when he had, well, out in the hall. But he had that moment of relief as he had smiled down at TK. However, that was shortlived when the face that looked back up at him looked like a ghost. Trauma would do that to a person, but he was scared he couldn't see TK in there anymore. Then they had briefly decided to meet for coffee, which soon had turned into a nightmare for a number of reasons. TK not only ended whatever they were but all but told him he was leaving. It was too much. But Carlos knew it was coming. It was only a matter of time. Then TK had raced inside that broken-down bus to be the hero, even though it killed Carlos to see that.

All he wanted to do was go to the 126 to see TK, but TK clearly had wanted space...he had said as much. That look of escaping had been sketched all over his expression when they had talked yet not talked at all. That was that.

But then TK had faced death once more and Carlos' world had again turned upside down in a spiral.

The truth behind the spiral was this: _He couldn’t let TK go._ He didn’t know how to.

If he was going to be honest with himself for just a moment, then he’d admit and recognize that he was very much _in love_ with that firefighter. No matter what he had done, he couldn’t stop the falling. Part of him didn’t want to stop it.

Yes, they were casual with no labels. But that had clearly not stopped the process of falling so hard. _He was such a fool._ He was about to get his heart broken even further and all he wanted to do was to go check on him.

 _“¡Maldita sea!_ ” Carlos swore again as he stood up, grabbing his keys, and leaving the last shred of his dignity on the kitchen counter.

***

TK had known what being vulnerable truly had meant as he exposed himself raw in front of his 126 Family. But it had been worth it. They had helped in his healing journey and it was like waking up from a dream.

He couldn’t leave this all behind. _He wouldn’t._

His father might have helped to make this decision for him in moving to Austin and to start over, but staying was ultimately his choice. His destiny. Helping others was a path he decided to take years and years ago. And this group of people would help him achieve that path.

TK’s Fire Fam huddled around him squeezing tightly, _too tightly,_ but TK embraced the pain. Welcomed it even. It had felt like breathing for the first time in what felt like forever. Even before he had his heart broken in what now seemed like another lifetime ago.

Heart.

_Carlos…._

His heart pounded as he thought of that cop; he was always on his mind. The cop that forced himself into his heart and mind only months prior. Carlos had been nothing but kind, loving and a decent human being. Something you didn’t see often; the whole package. And in return, he had done everything in his path to push the man away. Far away.

Now all he could do was think about how it might be too late. He was finally ready to let this perfect man into his life, let all his walls down. But yet he had to face the painful truth that the damage might’ve already been done.

People, _good people like Carlos_ , could only handle so much of a mess. And he had been nothing but a mess since he had arrived in Austin.

But he wanted to be different. _Better._ For himself, for his brothers and sister, for the future victims he would encounter, and for Carlos.

Which was why at that moment he thanked his lucky stars as he saw that cop walking into the 126. TK’s heart skipped a few beats as he flirted once more with death itself.

***

Carlos had just acted on a whim. He didn’t think. It was like he was being pulled here by an unseen force. What he did was follow his heart.

His heart led him straight to the 126 Firehouse.

And as he strolled in slowly, he saw TK there with his father. He was so relieved to see that TK was okay. The man was putting himself and others through the wringer lately. It was just _too_ much.

But it was moments like this that made it all worthwhile. Carlos planted his feet right there, not wanting to interfere with a father-son moment. He felt as though he had come here to make sure TK was healthy and okay. Carlos didn’t expect more from the guy. He had constantly put himself out there but he knew now that TK was a man that had been broken a bit by the world and needed the time to repair. Carlos was just going to nod and send him a final smile. He was going to try his hardest to accept this was it for their love story. A final chapter in what could’ve been.

However, fate was funny that way. A door wasn’t being shut at all. _It was being opened._ This much was clear as TK walked right up to him.

Carlos didn’t move, he was nonplussed but felt his breath quicken and his heart pound in his chest. He didn’t want to get overly excited, but then TK’s face broke his final reserve to pieces as he gave a charming smile towards Carlos.

“Well, hey there Officer Reyes,” TK said with that beautiful smile still on that face, imitating a southern drawl. “I’m glad you stopped by.” What he did next was something Carlos didn’t see coming. TK moved closer to him and wrapped his arms around his body, tightly, too. Right there. _In front of everyone._

Carlos melted at that moment. His arms naturally made their way around the guy and he couldn’t help it as he kissed his neck softly. It was that unseen force to blame, “I’m so glad you’re okay.”

TK kept holding on tight as they breathed each other in. Finally, TK pulled away and said with certainty, “Let’s go somewhere.”

“Anywhere,” Carlos replied back, wholeheartedly in love.

***

“Tell me something I don’t know about you,” TK asked Carlos quietly, the only sound echoing was the chirping of the crickets in the background.

They sat on the Camaro and looked at the aurora borealis. It was remarkable and so beautiful. After everything they had been through, being here and now looking up at the sky… _well,_ TK had never felt so at peace as he did next to Carlos at this moment.

“Let’s see, I cry easily at a good rom-com,” Carlos smirked as he rubbed his chin lightly, eyebrows full of expression. “ _Oh_ , and chocolate mint ice-cream is my favorite.”

TK shot a big grin Carlos’ way. It felt so natural always smiling around him, “It’s my favorite, too. And do you really cry in rom-com movies?”

“Let’s just say that _While You Were Sleeping_ , gets me every single time.”

“Okay, we have to watch it together then!” TK added with a pleading puppy dog look.

Carlos laughed and shook his head, “Will you be there to pick up the mess that’s left of me during the ending credits then?”

“It’s a promise,” TK smiled softly. He stopped talking for a long moment and just stared at Carlos. He looked so stunning under that green-lit sky. TK felt the butterflies fluttering around his stomach as the smile was returned, with love. He was so grateful that Carlos hadn’t accepted his rejection. It had only been a mask. TK was so happy that Carlos saw through that disguise. What had he done to deserve someone like him in his life?

It was as if Carlos had been sent to him for a reason. Maybe to find the way to heal again and the gentle reminder he wasn’t broken. That he could give out his heart again and have it cherished by someone in return.

He had meant it when he had said they made a pretty good team. When they were together, there weren’t just sparks, they were able to fulfill their own personal destinies it felt like. Two sides of the same coin. They were in this together. 

TK believed in that magic moment of them holding hands, that Carlos felt that, too. He brought his lover’s strong hand closer to his heart. TK squeezed tighter, wanting all the love he was feeling for Carlos to wash away any uncertainty there might still be between them.

It was confirmed when Carlos leaned over and grazed his soft full lips up against TK’s. His whole body shivered but not from the night air, but from the promise of tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> I loved the hopeful ending Tarlos got in the finale and I cannot wait for next season. I'll be writing more 9-1-1 Lone Star Fics in the hiatus. 
> 
> If you enjoyed this fic, please let me know by leaving kudos and comments! They're always appreciated.


End file.
